Mágicos 16
by Innactive Account 1344
Summary: Coral tiene una duda sobre Faybelle, ¿por qué se lleva bien con Briar? Incluso antes de que mejorara su actitud se llevaban más o menos bien. Faybelle le cuenta el por que le cae bien la hija de la Bella Durmiente. Averigüenlo aquí. Parte de "El Capítulo Final"


Me alegra que continúen leyendo mis historias, y en esta volvemos nuevamente a un personaje que se volvió uno de mis favoritos en estas historias que escribo, exacto hablo de Faybelle. Recomiendo leer capítulos anteriores sobre Faybelle para disfrutar más este.

Como ya saben, los narradores van a narrar la historia, y este es el tipo letra que va a usar cada uno: _NARRADOR,_ _NARRADORA,_ y **_BROOKE._** Espero que disfruten la historia.

* * *

 **Capítulo 16: Mágicos 16**

 _Era otro día normal en Ever After High en el cual Coral Witch se encontraba junto a Faybelle paseando por los pasillos. Coral andaba leyendo un libro por lo cual, para evitar accidentes, Faybelle andaba empujando la silla de ruedas en la que se hallaba._

 _En el pasado, el tener que ayudar a alguien de esa manera hubiera sido una tortura para el hada, ya que el ser hija del Hada Oscura significaba que debía ser malvada y esto es exactamente lo opuesto a un acto malvado._

 ** _Por suerte algo llamado desarrollo de personaje ha sucedido durante las últimas semanas con Coral siendo uno de los catalizadores más importantes para el cambio en el comportamiento de Faybelle, pasando de ser más agradable, aunque aún diciendo lo que piensa. Pero les aseguro que se toma más tiempo en pensar las cosas antes de decirlas, por lo menos una décima de segundo más._**

 _Al llegar a una escalera Faybelle paró y dejo que la magia actuara, haciendo que la silla de ruedas subiera por los escalones sin que Coral lo notara._

 _Volando al lado suyo, Faybelle le hablo al ver que la niña no despegaba ni un segundo sus ojos del libro._

"¿Qué lees exactamente? No te había visto así de concentrada desde que jugaste el videojuego que te mostré hace unos días, y eso es claramente más divertido, para mí al menos"

 ** _Eso fue suficiente para que Coral apartara su concentración del libro._**

"Lo siento Faybelle, es que esto llega a ser más que interesante"

"¿Puedes decirme o acaso lo mantendrás en secreto?"

"Es un simple libro de historia de los cuentos de hadas" **_dijo la jovencita,_** "Describe a varias generaciones de personajes de cuentos de hadas y como fueron sus vidas"

 _Cuando llegaron arriba de las escaleras Faybelle continuó empujando mientras continuaban su conversación._

"¿Eso no es repetitivo?, ya sabes. 'Seguir los pasos' y 'destinos' y etcétera"

"Tienes razón, pero lo más interesante es lo que hacían ante de ello. No esta completo pero es divertido imaginarse como se llevaban entre ellos, en especial los que comparte historias" _explicó mientras le mostraba varias páginas_ _,_ "Pero algo que note es que no hay mucho sobre las Bellas Durmientes, excepto por el hecho de que ella y las Hadas Oscuras se odiaban"

"Ni me lo digas, mi mamá ya me dio en el pasado suficientes discursos sobre el tema para escribir un libro. Se pasaba horas y horas"

"¿Enserio? Cuéntame más" **_dijo mientras se rascaba su barbilla como lo hacen los psicólogos cuando analizan a alguien._**

"Hey, ¿en qué quedamos? Nada de psicoanalizarme en medio de los pasillos"

 _ **Ambas se rieron con eso. Faybelle pensaba que si su mamá la viera así la maldeciría por ser parte de conductas 'infantiles', y el pensamiento de alguna manera la hacia feliz.**_

"Pero hablando enserio, pienso que es demasiado rencor solo por hecho de que no te invitaran a una fiesta" _dijo Coral._

"Los de hace siglos les gustaba exagerar las situaciones aunque no culpo al Hada Oscura original, después de todo fue la única a la que no invitaron en todo el reino"

"Supongo, pero aún así creo que el maldecirla para dormir 100 años es demasiado"

"Si hubiera sido yo hubiera arruinado la comida, es más sencillo"

 _ **Finalmente llegaron a su habitación, en donde nuevamente solo se hallaban ellas dos. Claramente desde que están juntos Bunny y Alistair no pasan mucho tiempo en sus dormitorios. Lo opuesto a-**_

 _¡Continuando con la historia! Faybelle y Coral entraron a su cuarto con Faybelle lanzándose directo a su cama quedándose bocabajo._

"Ahora si me permites debo dormirme por lo menos 100 años" _dijo Faybelle._

 ** _Desafortunadamente no podría hacerlo, ya que Coral tenía una duda en su mente que no podía esperar._**

"Faybelle, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?"

"Ya lo hiciste, ¿quieres hacerme otra?"

 ** _Faybelle vio por el rabillo del ojo a Coral asintiendo, por lo cual se sentó en la cama para contestarle,_** "¿Qué es?"

"¿Cómo te llevas con Briar?"

"Bien supongo, quiero decir tu lo haz visto cuando ella se nos une a la hora del almuerzo" **_respondió Faybelle._**

"Si, eso lo sé. Hablo de como te llevabas con ella antes, ya sabes cuando eras más, ¿cómo lo digo sin que te ofenda?" **_Coral entonces imitó a un gato enojada con el siseo y haciendo como si arañara el aire._**

"Estoy segura que en ningún momento fui un gato, aunque creo que Kitty conoció a alguien así"

"No, hablo de cuando eras más ruda" _**aclaró Coral.**_

"Oh, bueno nos llevábamos más o menos bien, quiero decir claro que la molestaba, como a todos, aunque de manera distinta. Cuando íbamos a la escuela con ella prefería más meternos a ambas en problemas, hacía que rompiera las reglas cuando eramos más pequeñas y siempre me aseguraba que la atraparan, el lado malo es que su guardia, John, también me atrapaba a mí, con el tiempo se volvió más amiga con las demás princesitas y me volví más ruda con ella" **_explicó Faybelle,_** "El hecho de que estaba de acuerdo con la idea de seguir con su destino ayudó a que al pasar de los años fuéramos amienemigas y simples enemigas, y aunque hace tiempo cambio de opinión sobre eso no sentí mucho resentimiento. Pero francamente nunca la odie, nunca tuve las razones de mis ancestros para odiarla"

"¿Por qué?"

 ** _Faybelle suspiró antes de responder,_** "Esto acabará conmigo siendo más amable, ¿verdad?"

"Es lo más probable"

"Bien mejor empezamos de una vez, pero trata de no decirle a nadie, esto es muy privado"

 ** _A lo cual Coral asintió permitiendo que Faybelle comenzara con su relato._**

* * *

 _Parece que tendremos un flashback._

 _Eso significa que no tendremos mucho trabajo hoy._

 ** _Disculpen, narradora en entrenamiento aquí, ¿de qué hablan? ¿No se supone que debemos re-narrar los flashbacks? Al menos así es como yo lo hice la última vez._**

 _Se re-narran cuando no hay un momento en la historia donde no se diga lo que pasó, si un personaje lo narra en forma de flashback eso es lo que queda en los registros._

 ** _Preguntaría el como funciona eso pero seria demasiado exposición, en su lugar mejor pregunto ¿con qué estilo de letra quedaría? Sería confuso si fuera lo mismo que el del diálogo. Otra cosa ¿acaso Faybelle nos escucharía? Digo, si esta narrando es lo lógico._**

 _Usualmente es el estilo de letra de tu padre._

 _Y no nos escucharía, a menos que hablen por celular, por supuesto. ¿Algo más?_

 _ **¿Creen qué pueda narrar esto? Porfissss. Sería una gran oportunidad de aprendizaje para mí.**_

 _Bueno, en ocasiones es necesario un narrador para describir cierto escenarios o pensamientos que no sean dichos de manera explícita._

 _Además como es un relato de algo que ya pasó no se puede alterar, por lo cual confiamos que no pasará nada malo._

 ** _¡Si! Gracias Gracias Gracias_**

 ** _Muy bien, ahora vienen los efectos de ondas para flashback justo: ¡Ahora!_**

* * *

 _Bueno, para esto nos tendremos que remontar a hace no tanto tiempo en las vacaciones de verano antes de que comenzara nuestro segundo año, el año en el que pasaría todo eso del conflicto de los destinos y etcétera. Pero esto se trata sobre mí._

 ** _Wow, si ustedes vieran lo que yo veo llega a ser algo surreal. Imagínense que las páginas de un libro se mueven hacia atrás y se detienen en el momento que describe Faybelle. Como, wow. Pero me estoy desviando._**

 _Ya sabes como varias se la pasan divirtiendo durante sus vacaciones, yendo a otros lugares y cosas así. Yo difícilmente salía de mi casa, de por si es malo que sea un castillo antiguo con los mismos tonos de negro y verde por todas partes, uno se aburre fácilmente. Las únicas ocasiones en las que salía era cuando le ayudaba a mi madre con las compras o cuando me escabullía a fiestas, y ella solo lo permitía porque sabía que al final arruinaría estas ya que no me invitaban a ninguna._

 _Yo en ese tiempo tenía claro el papel que iba a jugar en mi historia y no había duda alguna sobre que estaba destinada a ser malvada. Pero eso no significaba que mi madre tuviera sus dudas, ella veía a cualquier clase de entretenimiento que describiera como 'alegre' una mala influencia para mí, en el sentido de que podría hacerme buena. No te imaginas el trabajo que llevo convencerla de que me dejara participar en el equipo de animadores de la escuela, y tuve suerte de que eso aumentara el poder de mis hechizos o sino._

 _Pero la semana que te voy a contar, en esa semana estaba más molesta de lo normal._

 _"¿Por qué?" **preguntó Coral. Parece que lo que diga también aparece aquí, pero distinto.**_

 _Porque esa semana Briar iba a cumplir sus 16 años. El Hada Oscura original lanzó su maldición en el cumpleaños 16 de la Bella Durmiente, pero como con el proceso que existe actualmente hace que todos empecemos con las historias por ahí de los 20-25 años, para las Hadas Oscuras el cumpleaños 16 llego a ser un día en el que debían de alguna manera arruinárselo sin usar maldiciones._

 _Yo no tenía problemas con ello, sabía que no iba a ser invitada y sabía que Briar entendería que esto era una tradición que debía de llevar a acabo. Pan comida, postre servido. O al menos se suponía que sería así._

* * *

 ** _Oh, ahora viene la parte en la que sigue siendo un flashback pero con diálogos. Perdonen si acaso interrumpo mucho pero esto es nuevo para mí. Continuando con la historia._**

 _ **Ahora nos hallamos en la habitación de Faybelle, que en realidad no es tan distinto a su mitad de su cuarto en Ever After solo un poco más espaciosa y más oscuro. Faybelle de hace 1 año y medio andaba leyendo unas revistas de porristas mientras escuchaba algo de música recostada en su cama, hasta que unos golpeteos ruidosos en su puerta llamaron su atención junto a la voz de su madre.**_

"¡Faybelle! ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no te encierres en tu cuarto?"

 _ **Rápidamente ella escondió las revistas bajo su cama para evitar que su madre las viera y se acercó a la puerta antes de que la derribara de enojo, de nuevo.**_

"¿Por qué te tardaste tanto?" _**dijo el Hada Oscura con un tono intimidante.**_

"Estaba estudiando unos hechizos oscuros, si eso. Estaba taaan concentrada que no te escuche, y cerré mi puerta para no molestarte con mi ruido" **_dijo sus excusas Faybelle con la esperanza de convencer a su madre._**

"Como sea. Como ya sabes este fin de semana se acerca cierto evento en el cual tendrás que demostrar tus capacidades"

"Ya lo sé, se acerca el cumpleaños 16 de Briar. No has dejado de hablar de eso desde que ella cumplió 15 el año anterior" **_dijo Faybelle._**

"Con más razón es fundamental que demuestres tus capacidades cuando llegue el día, has tenido todo un año para prepararte. ¿Qué has planeado exactamente?"

"Bueno, ahora que lo preguntas, tengo un par de planes que de seguro arruinaran el festejo real. Pastelillos que provocan dolor estomacal, confeti que provoca comezón, tinta mágica para la piscina y una sorpresa especial para el final de la noche para que todos sepan que fui yo quien hizo todo esto" **_explicó Faybelle._**

 _ **Faybelle se quedo parada mientras su madre analizaba su plan esperando que fuera lo suficientemente bueno para ella.**_

"Lo de la tinta suena prometedor, y siempre es bueno es hacer saber quien fue responsable de su desgracia"

 _ **Faybelle sabía que esto era lo más cercano a un cumplido que puedo obtener de su madre y esta más que feliz de hacerla sentir orgullosa, aunque solo un poco.**_

"Ahora alístate, debemos ir al pueblo a por ingredientes para mis pociones. Como desearía que esa bruja hiciera entregas a domicilio para no tener que rebajarme ello" **_dijo el Hada Oscura dejando a su hija sola en el cuarto._**

 _ **Faybelle acomodó sus provisiones para la fiesta y se peino para ir al poblado más cercano, por suerte para ellas solo tenían que teletransportarse a este y se ahorraban por lo menos 2 kilómetros de caminata.**_

 _ **Aparecieron en medio de la plaza principal, provocando la huida de los ciudadanos normales. Todos preferían el alejarse lo más posible del Hada Oscura, personalmente no los puedo culpar.**_

 _ **Madre e hija se dirigieron directamente a una tienda de pociones que tenía una atmósfera siniestra.**_

"Quédate aquí mientras voy por lo que necesito" **_dijo el Hada Oscura a su hija mientras entraba a la tienda._**

 _ **No habían pasado ni 5 segundos y Faybelle desobedeció las ordenes de su madre al caminar alrededor de la plaza, era bueno el estirar las piernas cuando podía. Buscaba alguna oportunidad para provocar caos en el lugar, ya sea un transeúnte que no ve por donde va o una sopa que podría explotar en la cara en cualquier momento.**_

 _ **Pero todos sus pensamientos se detuvieron cuando notó a un ave gigantesca cayendo en picada. Al caer este chocó contra unas mesas vacías derribándolas.**_

 _ **Faybelle se quedo parada confundida por lo que había visto, normalmente los mensajeros tienen más cuidado al aterrizar. El mensajero se levantó y se sacudió el polvo, sacando de su bolsa un sobre para leerlo.**_

"¡Disculpen!, ¿alguien sabe donde puedo encontrar a Faybelle Tharn?"

"Oye" _**dijo Faybelle acercándose al ave,**_ "Se pronuncia Thorn, T-H-O-R-N, THORN"

"Dame un descanso, este es mi primer día. Tengo suerte de siquiera haber recordado entregar esta invitación"

"¿Invitación?" **_preguntó el hada tratando de tomar su paqueta, pero fue detenido por el mensajero._**

"Pa pa pa, primero necesito su firma" **_dijo mostrando su portafolio._**

 _ **La paciencia de Faybelle comenzaba a terminarse, por lo cual con un chasquido provocó una pequeña llama azul que bailó dejando su firma en el papel como si hubiera usado una pluma solo que más genial. El ave lo revisó y asintió, dándole el sobre y emprendiendo el vuelo nuevamente, con algo de dificultad.**_

 ** _Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de abrirlo, escuchó un gran sonido de tormenta por lo cual rápidamente volvió a donde su madre le dijo que se quedara y escondió el sobre, no quería arriesgarse a que su madre tomara lo que fuera eso._**

 ** _El Hada Oscura salió de la tienda furiosa con una bolsa de compras en su mano,_** "Detesto a esa bruja, queriéndome estafar en cada ocasión. Volvamos a la casa" **_en un abrir y cerrar de ojos volvieron a su casa como si nada._**

"Volveré a mi cuarto para continuar con mis planes de sabotaje" **_dijo Faybelle mientras se alejaba rápidamente. Al llegar cerró la puerta detrás ella y le puso seguro._**

"Ahora veamos a que se refiere a eso de 'invitación'" **_decía mientras abría el sobre sin leer de quien era,_** "Sea quien sea el gracioso que se atrevió a hacerme una broma así lo va a pagar bien ¿caro?" **_dijo esto último al notar que en la esquina superior del mensaje estaba un sello, pero no cualquier sello, el sello de la familia de Briar._**

"'Querida Faybelle Thorn" **_dijo leyendo en voz alta,_** "Estas cordialmente invitada a mi fiesta de cumpleaños número 16 en los Jardines Reales de la Bella Durmiente, cercanos al castillo de la Bella Durmiente. La vestimenta es casual pero se recomienda traer un traje de baño en caso de que quiera nadar en la piscina. Esperamos que venga. Cordialmente Briar Beauty"

* * *

 _"Espera un hechinstante, ¿recibiste una invitación? ¿que no tu maldición evitaba que los recibieras?" **preguntó Coral. Y estamos devuelta al tiempo normal.**_

 _Técnicamente hace que la gente olvide el invitarme en primer lugar, pero aún así me sorprendió que una invitación llegara a mi en especial para el cumpleaños de Briar. Eso hubiera sido lo último que creí que pasaría en mi vida, y al principio lo hice hasta que lo revise mejor._

 _Conocía la letra de Briar por las veces que había robado su diario cuando eramos más jóvenes y ella lo escribió, eso y que el sello familiar es mágico y yo misma lo comprobé. Ella me había invitado a su fiesta y nadie podía negarlo, si lo hacían eran unos idiotas como Howard._

 _"¿Quién?"_

 _Eso es más adelante._

 _"Y, ¿cómo tomaste el hecho de que te había invitado?"_

 _Bueno, al principio pensé 'Hey, como me invitó se me será más fácil el arruinar la fiesta', me aprovecharía de ello. Continuaba con mis planes como si nada hubiera pasado, pero con el paso de los días al pensar en ello me sentí mal, y no al estilo de ser malvada, sino que sentía que tal vez lo que quería hacer era incorrecto. Y eso no me había pasado antes._

 _Briar de alguna manera halló la manera de acordarse de mi e invitarme, y yo iba a arruinar su fiesta. Por alguna razón lo sentí equivocado, como que no debía hacerlo._

 _"¿Qué pasó entonces?"_

 _Llegó el día, el cumpleaños de Briar y yo estaba dudando._

* * *

 ** _Llegó el día, el cumpleaños de Briar, y Faybelle estaba dudando._**

 ** _Ya era la tarde, un par de horas antes de que la fiesta empezara y Faybelle se hallaba en su cuarto en pillamas viendo que ropa ponerse para la fiesta. Aunque la invitación decía ropa casual era difícil decidir entre si llevar una falda corta que ayudaría al escabullirse mejor o una falda larga con la cual podía llamar más la atención._**

 _ **La larga también podía ser más problemática si realizaba el sabotaje ya que podía arruinarse en el proceso, pero la falda corta podía usarse aunque no buscara arruinar la fiesta, incluso estaba indecisa si llevar un traje de baño para la piscina aunque dejara menos espacio en la bolsa con los trucos.**_

 _ **En medio de su indecisión con la ropa, unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron su concentración por lo cual antes de que empezara a gritar le abrió la puerta a su madre para que entrara.**_

"¿Por qué te tardas tanto? Mientras más te entretengas menos tiempo tendrás para sabotear la fiesta de esa mocosa" **_dijo el Hada Oscura._**

"No te preocupes por ello, lo tengo todo planeado a la perfección" _**dijo Faybelle.**_

"Más te vale, este es un rito más que importante para nuestra familia. Tu debes de hacer lo que sea para robar la atención de la hija de la Bella Durmiente hacia la hija del Hada Oscura, que todos vean lo malvada que puedas llegar a ser" **_decía mientras se caminaba en dirección a la puerta,_** "Más te vale no decepcionarme" _**y con ello azotó la puerta detrás de ella.**_

 _ **Faybelle, teniendo nuevamente la privacidad de su habitación, pensó en las palabras de su madre y tomó una**_ _ **decisión, rápidamente se cambió poniéndose su vestimenta normal y agarró la bolsa con todos los materiales para arruinar la fiesta. Con todo listo salió volando de su habitación en dirección a la fiesta.**_

* * *

 _ **El viaje para ella no fue tan largo, ya que cada cierto tiempo se teletransportaba más cerca del lugar ahorrándole mucho tiempo, no usaba un teletransporte grande a causa de que gastaría demasiada energía y cuando llegara se hallaría demasiado cansada para disfrutar o arruinar la fiesta.**_

 _ **Justo al anochecer Faybelle llegó a los Jardines Reales de la Bella Durmiente, cuya extensión era enorme, que fueron decorados especialmente para la ocasión. A lo lejos podía ver las luces de colores iluminaban el cielo con los globos rosados recorriendo el exterior de los jardines y formando una puerta en la entrada. Había una fila de personas esperando a entrar, no excesivamente larga pero si había una buena cantidad de personas ahí.**_

 _ **Faybelle notó a un guardia en la puerta y junto a este una máquina de rayos X en donde las bolsas pasaban.**_

"Apuesto a que fue idea de su padre, demasiado sobreprotector" **_se dijo a sí misma Faybelle,_** "Será mejor que oculte esto por aquí"

 ** _Ocultó su bolsa de trucos en el tronco de un árbol cercano y susurró unas palabras que hicieron brillar su propiedad._**

"Ahora en cuanto lo necesite podré hacerlo aparecer con unas simples palabras. Esto es más simple de lo que pensé"

 _ **Con ello voló con rumbo al jardín, colándose en la fila para así poder ser la siguiente en entrar, para la molestia de quien realmente seguía. El guardia lo notó y cuando Faybelle se disponía a pasar por la entrada este la detuvo.**_

"Hey, quítate de en medio. ¿Qué no ves que trató de ir a una fiesta?" **_dijo Faybelle._**

"Ve a la fila y espera tu turno" **_dijo el guardia que Faybelle notó que estaba en medio de sus 20 años._**

"¿Si sabes quién soy, verdad?" **_dijo la joven molesta por la responsabilidad del guardia._**

"Si, lidiaré contigo cuando vayas a la fila y esperes tu turno"

 ** _Faybelle desearía haberlo convertido en una babosa en ese instante, pero desafortunadamente debía mantener un perfil bajo para poder realizar su plan, eso y todavía no sabía hechizos de transmutación._**

"Te aseguro que algún día te arrepentirás" _**dijo el hada yendo al final de la fila.**_

 _ **Ahí espero, y espero, y espero, y luego espero un poco más, hasta que al final alcanzó la entrada nuevamente. Cuando iba a entrar fue detenida nuevamente por el mismo guardia.**_

"Actualmente estas sobre hielo fino, lo sabes ¿verdad?" **_dijo Faybelle mientras pedía su paciencia con este guardia._**

"Tu invitación" _**dijo el guardia con tono serio.**_

"Bien, bien" **_con un chasquido hizo aparecer su invitación en su mano, por suerte al ser más pequeño era más sencillo el conjurar para que apareciera, y se la entregó al guardia,_** "Ahora voy a ir a divertirme mientras tu sigues aquí parado aburriéndote"

 _ **Y por tercera ocasión en la noche, fue detenida cuando estaba por entrar a la fiesta.**_

"Amigo cualquier problema que tengas te recomiendo no desquitarte conmigo si quieres seguir siendo humano" **_dijo Faybelle irritada por el guardia._**

"Yo se quien eres, hija del Hada Oscura. Y personalmente no puedo dejarte entrar, esta invitación debe ser un truco para poder arruinar la fiesta y prefiero no caer en una trampa tan obvia" _**dijo el guardia.**_

"Si sabes que estas obligado a dejar pasar a quienes tengan una invitación. ¿Sabes qué? Déjame hablar con tu superior y veamos quien tiene la razón, yo puedo esperar toda la noche" **_al decir lo último Faybelle provocó que quienes estuvieran detrás de ella empezaran a quejarse,_** "¡Si quieren a alguien a quien culpar, cúlpenlo a él!"

 ** _El guardia sacó un celular y llamó a su superior que llegó en pocos minutos, el guardia más viejo reconoció al instante a Faybelle._**

"Hola John, ¿cómo va la familia?" **_preguntó Faybelle._**

"Mi esposa me dejó y se llevó a mis hijos, ¿y tú?"

"Como siempre, no tan bien como tú"

"Muy bien Howard, ¿por qué me llamaste?" **_dijo al guardia más joven._**

"La hija del Hada Oscura trató de metió en la fila y trató de entrar con una invitación falsa" **_dijo Howard._**

"En primer lugar, estoy en este lugar desde que llegué, puedes preguntarle a cualquiera detrás de mí" **_dijo Faybelle, con lo cual un par de personas detrás asintieron,_** "Y en segundo lugar, la invitación es genuina. Ni mi madre podría falsificar ese sello mágico"

"¿Ya lo revisaste Howard?" **_dijo John._**

"No señor, pero no se supone que tratemos de, bueno, ¿detenerla?" **_dijo el joven._**

"Déjame decirte algo, los guardias cuando se trata de magia no son muy competentes, incluso me superó a mí en muchas ocasiones en mis días de juventud. Si ella quisiera ya estaría adentro causando destrozos. Ahora revisa la invitación" **_dijo el guardia mayor, con lo cual Howard sacó un frasco con un líquido transparente y dejo caer un par de gotas en este sobre el sello de la invitación provocando un brillo rosado._**

"Ven, ahora recomiendo dejar de perder el tiempo de todos los que quieren entrar a la fiesta y me dejen pasar, ¿entendido?" **_dijo Faybelle._**

"Algo no esta bien señor, se lo digo" **_dijo a su superior._**

"Howard, solo déjalo. Ella fue claramente invitada por la princesa como todos los demás y tal vez simplemente quiera divertirse, no es que yo me crea eso pero puede pasar" _**dijo John, ahora dirigiéndose a Faybelle,**_ "Disfrute su velada y disculpe por la actitud de nuestro guardia, apenas empezó hace una semanas"

"Se nota claramente, te veré en tu fiesta de retiro John"

"No estas invitada"

"Lo sé" _**dijo mientras finalmente pasaba por la entrada, no sin antes de darle una última mirada a Howard,**_ "Y tú, oficialmente estas en mi lista" **_dijo de manera amenazadora mientras entraba a la fiesta._**

 _ **Dentro de los jardines se apreciaba mucho más el esfuerzo que fue tomado para decorar el lugar, con los banderines recorriendo lo alto del lugar, globos acomodados de manera estratégica en cada esquina para que no se viera amontonado de ninguna manera, serpentinas y confeti a lo largo del lugar. La música de Melody Piper llenaba el ambiente de energía.**_

 _ **Faybelle notó que la gran mayoría de los invitados eran alumnos de la escuela, aunque veía principalmente a los populares suponiendo que los demás están en sus propios grupos, pero estaban ocupados en sus propios asuntos para notar de inmediato que ella estaba aquí, por lo cual decidió hacer notar su presencia. Para ello se acercó a una mesa de bocadillos donde un par de princesas estaban platicando animadamente.**_

"¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirlo? Daring y yo no estamos saliendo, que estemos destinados a casarnos no significa que tengamos que salir ahora" _**dijo Apple a su amiga Ashlynn,**_ "Pero suficiente de mí, quiero saber si acaso has encontrado algún chico lindo durante el verano"

 _ **En ese momento Ashlynn se puso nerviosa, ya que había empezado a ver a Hunter en secreto y no sabía si podía decirle a alguien (espera al Día de Corazones Sinceros), pero para su fortuna, o infortunio, justo vio a alguien que no esperaba ni en un millón de años ver aquí.**_

"¿Faybelle Thorn?" **_dijo con cara pálida al verla haciendo que Apple volteara y también la viera,_** "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"No mucho, solo quería algo de ponche" **_dijo mientras llenaba un vaso._**

"No, quiero decir, ¿qué haces en la fiesta?"

"Me invitaron, así que decidí venir"

 ** _Al escuchar eso, todo se detuvo. La música, los jóvenes bailando, todo se detuvo al escuchar que Faybelle Thorn fue invitada a esta fiesta._**

"¿Cómo es que te invitaron?" **_preguntó Apple._**

"Un ave se estrelló en medio de la calle y me entregó una invitación, si aún tienes dudas pregúntale a John, el lo revisó"

"Faybelle" **_empezó a hablar tranquilamente Apple,_** "Sea lo que sea que estés planeando, trata que no sea tan malo. Quiero decir, por supuesto que tiene que ser algo malo lo que vas a hacer porque tu estas aquí claramente siguiendo tu destino del Hada Oscura, pero no se si Briar tenga el mismo grado de aprecio hacia la maldad que yo tengo. No es que a mi me guste la maldad, oh no no, hablo de que entiendo que es necesario que tu seas malvada para que a ella le pasen cosas buenas en el futuro" **_parece que Apple ya empezaba a enredarse en sus propias palabras,_** "Lo que trato de decir es que trata de no excederte en lo que vayas a hacer"

"Siiii, me perdiste en la parte en donde dijiste 'Faybelle', lo demás no lo entendí"

 ** _Antes de que empezara otra plática extremadamente enredada, una voz familiar se acercaba desde atrás._**

"Oigan, ¿qué sucede aquí? Necesitamos que esta fiesta continu-" **_decía Briar, que al ver a Faybelle se detuvo a media oración,_** "¡Faybelle, viniste!" **_dijo la princesa con una sonrisa, que tenía la intención de darle un abrazo de bienvenida a su invitada, solo para que este fuera esquivado por Faybelle volando._**

"Sin abrazos, ¿bien? Bien" **_dijo Faybelle volviendo al suelo,_** "Y no actúes tan sorprendida, después de todo tu enviaste la invitación"

"Lo sé, simplemente estoy emocionada de que hayas venido. Por un momento creí que no vendrías o que creías que era una clase de truco" **_dijo Briar._**

"Tu me conoces mejor que eso. Pero si, decidí que si me invitaron lo mínimo era aparecer para darle a esta fiesta la energía que tan desesperadamente necesita. Quiero decir, ¿qué es esto? ¿Una fiesta o un velorio? ¡Continúen con la fiesta de una vez!" _**esto último lo dijo en voz alta esperando que la fiesta, que desde que hizo notar su presencia estaba callada, reviviera.**_

"Ya la escucharon. ¡Continúen con la diversión!" **_dijo Briar, seguido de un 'Woo hoo' colectivo reanimando el ambiente festivo._**

"Te veré en un rato Faybelle, necesito hablar de unas cosas con Apple y Ashlynn. Disfruta de la fiesta" **_dijo la princesa mientras se alejaba con sus amigas._**

"Ten eso por seguro" _**dijo Faybelle mientras sonreía, no una sonrisa maliciosa ni malvada, una sonrisa genuina de felicidad.**_

* * *

 _"¿Qué paso luego?" **preguntó Coral.**_

 _Simple. Disfrute de la fiesta. Me la pase genial, una cosa era colarse a una fiesta, tomar algo de comida y luego arruinarla, pero el que te hayan invitado a una hace que no tengas el impulso de arruinar la diversión de los demás. En su lugar me divertí un buen rato. Tome ponche, baile un rato, amenace a cualquier chico que tratara de coquetear conmigo, incluso me atreví a saltar a la piscina._

 _"Creí que no llevaste un traje de baño"_

 _Había uno colgado por ahí y yo lo tome._

 _"Así que el resto de la noche te divertiste y nada malo paso, eso explica mucho"_

 _En realidad, aún falta algo muy importante que paso esa noche. Verás, después de lanzarme a la piscina fui a los vestidores a secarme y ponerme mi ropa normal..._

* * *

 _ **Los vestidores de chicas estaban prácticamente vacíos, con Faybelle como la única ocupante mientras se peinaba su cabello frente al espejo ya con su ropa casual, cuando de repente las luces se fueron. Vio a su alrededor, y cuando regresó su vista al espejo su reflejo ya no estaba, lo que significaba solo una cosa: su madre estaba llamándola.**_

 _ **En el espejo se formó un brillo verde que se abrió como si fuera un ojo, dentro de este estaba la imagen del Hada Oscura claramente molesta. Aunque es difícil decirlo ya que casi siempre tiene el ceño fruncido. Alguien debería decirle que eso no es bueno para las arrugas.**_

"Hola madre, ¿qué haces llamándome a estas horas?" **_dijo nerviosa._**

"¿Por qué no estás arruinando la fiesta? Nadie ha salido corriendo ni llorando del lugar. ¿Qué has estado haciendo todo este tiempo?" **_dijo el Hada Oscura enojada._**

"Bueno, verás, la cosa es que-" **_decía hasta que fue interrumpida por su madre._**

"¡No me importa! Deja de hacerte la tonta y haz lo que tengas que hacer. No querrás deshonrar la tradición familiar, ya hemos sufrido lo suficiente por culpa de la Reina Malvada. No seas una decepción tu también" **_con ello la pantalla parpadeo con un brillo verde cegador terminando la llamada._**

 _ **Las luces del vestidor volvieron a la normalidad dejando a Faybelle ahí ella sola viéndose al espejo. Con ceño fruncido y mirada decidida sabía que debía hacer. Era hora de dejar de jugar y ser alguien de quien su madre este orgullosa.**_

* * *

 _ **Faybelle se fue a esconder detrás de los vestidores sin que nadie la viera, y con un chasquido hizo aparecer su bolsa de trucos que fue revisando de a poco.**_

 _ **De una a una iba descartando las posibilidades ya que ya no eran viables. Ya era muy tarde para que la gente comiera pastelillos, en especial después del gran pastel que dieron, no veía ningún cañón de confeti en la cercanía y considerando que la fiesta iba a terminar pronto la gente ya salía de la piscina.**_

"Parece que el gran final es lo único que queda, debe de ser suficiente" **_dijo mientras sacaba un tubo que parecía contener brillantina celeste._**

 ** _Sin que nadie la notara, salio de los jardines volando en dirección a un pequeño almacén en una colina cercana donde había un solo guardia: Howard. Faybelle se escondió detrás de un árbol y revisó si acaso no había nadie más cerca, cuando se aseguró de ello hizo su jugada._**

"No puedo creer que me enviaran a cuidar los fuegos artificiales. Parece que eso es lo que sucede si tomas iniciativa por aquí" **_dijo molesto Howard. Al mirar hacia abajo noto un pastelillo con una nota que decía '_** ** _cómeme',_** "No me importa si esto hace que crezca o encoja o lo que sea. Tengo hambre"

 ** _El guardia tomó un gran bocado del pastelillo. En el momento que este bajo a su estómago sintió una sensación graciosa, que se volvió una gran molestia._** "Oh-uh" **_sin esperar ni un momento más se puso a la carrera al baño más cercano, que estaba en la fiesta lo cual es un largo camino a pie._**

"Eso sintió tan bien" **_dijo Faybelle a si misma mientras se acercaba al almacén,_** "Pero no tanto como esto" _**con su broche de cabello abrió la puerta de este y entró. Dentro habían varios suministros de fiestas, pero lo que más le importaba no era un suministro común.**_

"Aquí estas" **_dijo mientras agarraba un tubo lleno de brillantina como el de ella, solo que este era de color rosado._**

"¿Faybelle?" **_dijo una voz detrás de ella, haciendo que saltara de la sorpresa teniendo cuidado de no dejar caer los tubos._**

 ** _Al voltearse vio que no era otra más que la cumpleañera, Briar Beauty._**

"Briar, esto si que es una sorpresa. ¿Qué haces aquí?" **_dijo mientras escondía los tubos._**

"Vine a por los fuegos artificiales portátiles, vi la puerta abierta sin guardia y te vi aquí. ¿Qué estas haciendo?" **_preguntó Briar._**

 ** _Faybelle estaba nerviosa, se suponía que iba a cambiar los fuegos artificiales de Briar por los suyos y ella sin notar la diferencia iba a dispararlos, pero ahora sería casi imposible el engañarla._**

"¿Acaso esto es tu plan para arruinar mi cumpleaños?" **_preguntó la princesa._**

 ** _Atrapada. Faybelle podría transportarse a otro lado y huir, pero no podría llevar a cabo su plan. Solo le quedaba una táctica más: dar lástima._**

"Bien, me atrapaste. Mi plan era intercambiar los fuegos artificiales por unos hechos por mí, en donde dice que soy la mejor y me burlo de tu fiesta. Es lo único que me queda ya que desperdicie toda la noche en tu tonta fiesta. Otra tradición familiar rota en menos de un siglo" **_dijo Faybelle, que aunque tratara de solo dar lástima en el fondo realmente sentía lo que estaba diciendo,_** "Será mejor que llames a tus guardias y me echen de aquí. Ya puedo ver la sonrisa de satisfacción de Howard, me enferma"

"Faybelle, no tienes que preocuparte por ello, ¿por qué crees que te invite a mi fiesta?"

 ** _Eso es algo que en realidad no se había preguntado, solo supuso que era solo por cortesía o algo así._**

"Entiendo que esta es una fecha muy importante para tu familia, así que quise ayudarte un poco a mi manera. Por lo menos tendrías un pase seguro a la fiesta. Eso y esperaba que te divirtieras un poco antes de empezar tu caos" _**explicó Briar.**_

"¿Por qué me ayudarías a arruinar tu propia fiesta?" _**preguntó Faybelle confundida.**_

"Eres una parte muy importante de mi futuro y mi final feliz, y por eso quiero mostrarte que aprecio lo que tu haces, siempre y cuando no dañes a mis amigos por supuesto, en ese caso hubiera hecho algo. Además, tenía planeado planes de contingencia por si algo salía mal de por sí, así que podría arreglarlo rápidamente"

"Sabes, a veces es molesto que estés preparada para contrarrestar mis planes"

"No soy una experta en fiestas por nada"

 _ **Antes de que pudieran decir algo más, escucharon unos pasos acercarse.**_

"Rápido, dame tus fuegos artificiales" **_dijo Briar._**

 ** _Sin dudarlo, Faybelle le pasó el tubo con los fuegos artificiales azules. Ella_** _ **se escondió**_ ** _rápidamente detrás de unas cajas mientras que Briar salió cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. El hada se acercó más para escuchar de lo que hablaban._**

"-la ceremonia de clausura ya va a empezar, necesitamos los fuegos artificiales"

"Entendido Howard, aquí tienes. Te recomiendo no dejar tu puesto la próxima vez, cualquiera puede entrar aquí"

"Bien" **_se preguntó el guardia,_** "¿No se supone que era de color rosa?"

"Cambio de último momento, mejor apresúrate, no querrás llegar tarde"

"No llegué tarde la primera vez, dudo que lo haga la segunda"

 _ **Escuchó unos pasos alejándose y entonces abrió la puerta. Algo curioso que notó es que Briar seguía aquí.**_

"¿No se supone que debas ir allá a ver el espectáculo?" **_preguntó Faybelle._**

"Ya le había pedido a mis padres si podía verlo en la colina, así que dudo que haya problema"

 _ **Se quedaron en silencio hasta que Faybelle decidió preguntarle algo que tenía en su cabeza desde hace días.**_

"¿Exactamente cómo hiciste para invitarme? Se supone que todos olvidan invitar al hada oscura"

"Fue algo simple en realidad" **_explicó Briar,_** "Supuse que estando consciente me olvidaría, por lo cual escribí la invitación mientras tomaba una siesta"

"¿Puedes hacer eso?"

"Hay muchas cosas que puedo hacer mientras duermo"

"¿Puedes comer mientras duermes?"

"No, los ronquidos son problemáticos"

"¿Estudiar?"

"Necesito tener mis ojos abiertos"

"¿Caminar?"

"No soy sonámbula"

"¿Ha-"

"Faybelle" **_dijo Briar interrumpiendo al hada._**

"Antes eras más divertida, el tiempo con esas princesas te suavizó mucho" **_dijo Faybelle algo molesta, aunque Briar no lo notó creyendo que solo la estaba molestando por ello._**

"¿Qué puedo decir? Son mis amigas, me agrada estar con ellas. Aprovecho todo el tiempo que tengo con ellas"

"Bueno, espero que estés aprovechando el tiempo que tenemos nosotras, por que luego de esto seguiremos siendo amienemigas, tengo una reputación que mantener" **_dijo tratando de parecer ruda,_** "¿A qué horas empezara ese estúpido show?"

"No se, debería-¡Mira!" **_exclamó Briar apuntando hacia el cielo despejado donde un haz de luz color celeste iba disparado hacia arriba._**

 ** _Al llegar a cerca de la luna explotó, creando un remolino de luces para formar una silueta femenina, los de la fiesta esperaban la silueta de la cumpleañera pero notaron que esta se veía distinta. Al examinarla mejor vieron que se veía muy similar a Faybelle Thorn._**

 ** _Esta empezó a moverse en el cielo haciendo una rutina de porrista, formando las letras de su nombre y al finalizar la silueta se desvaneció dejando las palabras 'GO FAYBELLE GO' escritas en el cielo en luz azul._**

"Eso si que fue sorprendente, ¿cómo lo-" **_decía Briar hasta que notó que ella estaba sola,_** "Faybelle, ¡Faybelle!"

 ** _Junto a ella notó un pedazo de papel, lo levantó y vio que tenía escrito un simple 'Feliz Cumpleaños', aunque del otro lado decía 'PD: No esperes un regalo mío'. Briar se rió de ello, aunque en ocasiones Faybelle pueda ser un dolor de cabeza ella, si se lo permite, puede ser realmente genial._**

* * *

"Y esa es la historia" _**dijo Faybelle. Parece que ya estamos en tiempo normal, debería avisarle a mis padres.**_

 _ **Nah. Mejor dejo que descansen un rato.**_

"Wow, creo que debí haber llamado a Briar para despertarte" **_murmuró Coral._**

"¿Qué?"

"¡Nada! ¿Y qué sucedió con tu madre? ¿Estuvo molesta?" **_preguntó para cambiar el tema._**

"Algo, dijo que pude haber hecho mucho más, pero que al menos logre robarme la atención hacia a mí. Lo describió como 'no un fracaso, pero tampoco una gran victoria'"

"Parece que desde hace tiempo que eras buena, solo que tu no lo notaste"

"Tal vez, no lo sé. Quiero decir, me criaron para ser malvada, me divierte el hacerlo, pero aun así me siento mejor al ser amable. Pero a fin de cuentas duda que importe mucho" **_dijo Faybelle._**

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"De alguna u otra manera terminare decepcionando a alguien. Si decido ser buena y no seguir mi destino se que mi madre estaría más que decepcionada de mí, y si hago que Briar duerma por 100 años, adiós a todas mis emociones y amigos. Como desearía que hubiera otra opción"

 ** _Y de repente una idea se le cruzó a la mente a Coral. Se bajo de la cama directo a su silla de ruedas y buscando algo en su mochila._**

"¿Qué estas buscando?" **_preguntó Faybelle._**

"Ajá" _**exclamó al encontrar un cuaderno de notas.**_

"Dudo que tu tarea sea la respuesta a mis problemas"

"En realidad, es tu tarea"

"Muy bien, déjame corregirme, dudo que mi tarea resuelva mis problemas"

"No mira, se supone que la Bella Durmiente cae bajo la maldición al pincharse el dedo con la aguja de la rueca, ¿que pasaría si usaras otra clase de maldición?"

 ** _Coral le pasó su cuaderno a Faybelle para que lo viera. El título de este decía..._**

"¿La maldición de sueño de la Reina Malvada? Bueno, supongo que seguiría teniendo mis emociones y todo eso, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que Briar estaría dormida por 100 años y tampoco quiero eso"

"Sigue leyendo"

 ** _Y Faybelle siguió leyendo, y ahí se dio cuenta de que estas eran notas de cuando ella y Raven hicieron el proyecto de Baba Yaga._**

"¿La versión ligera de la maldición?"

"Si, solo piénsalo. Puedes usar la versión ligera del hechizo de sueño, de esa manera tu cumplirías tu destino y tu madre estaría orgullosa sin la necesidad de que Briar duerma por un siglo. ¡Es brillante!" **_dijo entusiasmada Coral._**

"Si sabes que la gente va a preguntarse el por que Briar solo durmió una semana. En especial mi madre, si acaso se entera..." **_un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la joven al pensar en las consecuencias de ello._**

"Podemos decir que fue un cambio en la magia al no firmar el Libro de Cuentos Legendarios o lo que sea. Si no simplemente nos escapamos, escuché que ese mundo de monstruos es muy cómodo"

 ** _Ambas soltaron una risa con esa idea._**

"Tal vez vale la pena el intentarlo, gracias Coral. Siempre eres de gran ayuda" **_antes de irse, Faybelle tenía algo más que preguntarle a su amiga,_** "¿Puedo preguntar para qué tenías esas notas en primer lugar? La maldición de sueño, aunque ligera, no se usa a la ligera"

"Pensaba en usarlo en mi propia historia" **_explicó Coral,_** "Ya vez que Meeshell perdería a su príncipe por otra joven en su historia. Bueeeno, se me ocurrió que si esa joven anda durmiendo la semana que se desarrolla nuestra historia, Meeshell no perdería a su príncipe"

"Wow. Eso si que es pensamiento malvado, aunque sea para ayudar a tu amiga" **_dijo Faybelle._**

"A fin de cuentas aprendí algo de ti"

"Bueno, no abuses de ello"

* * *

 ** _Más tarde ese día, Briar se hallaba en su cuarto recostada en su cama leyendo unas revistas mientras escuchaba música hasta que unos golpes en la puerta la sacaron de su concentración._**

"Esta abierto" **_dijo mientras dejaba la revista a lado suyo._**

 ** _Vio a Faybelle entrar y se levanto para darle un abrazo. Faybelle permitía uno, máximo dos abrazos, al día por parte de cualquiera, exceptuando a Coral, por lo que Briar debía aprovechar._**

"También es bueno verte Briar" **_dijo mientras rompía el abrazo,_** "Tenemos que hablar, es sobre nuestros destinos"

 _ **Esa era un tema del que no habían hablado en un laaargo tiempo, al menos no desde que Briar le dijo sobre sus dudas de que si quiere seguir su destino. Después de esa plática Faybelle no le habló por varios días. Las cosas se suavizaron pero Briar se aseguró de no hacer resurgir ese tema en particular por lo cual que el hada quisiera hablar de eso le sorprendió.**_

"¿Qué hay con ello?"

* * *

 ** _Y así Faybelle le explicó el plan que Coral había ideado._**

"Se que no es perfecto, existe la posibilidad de que tengamos que huir a otro mundo o que tengamos que enfrentar a mi madre, pero en mi opinión vale la pena" **_decía Faybelle,_** "¿Qué dices?"

 _ **Durante todo este tiempo Briar se había mantenido en silencio escuchando lo que decía, analizando el plan y en conclusión solo tenía una pregunta.**_

"¿Por qué me propones esto?"

"Bueno, supuse que te gustaría saberlo. A menos que quieras dormir por 100 años"

"No es eso. Estoy muy agradecida de que me lo dijeras. Solo digo que, siempre supuse que querías seguir tu destino, que estabas orgullosa de ello"

"Si, en el pasado. Pero supongo que cambie de opinión" **_explicó Faybelle,_** "Tal vez me di cuenta de que quiero tomar mi propio camino, sin que mi madre gobierne mi vida. Sea como sea, quiero ayudarte"

 _ **Briar no puedo contener las ganas de abrazar a Faybelle, lo cual ella permitió sin problema alguno.**_

"No puedo agradecerte lo suficiente" **_dijo Briar._**

"Supongo que oficialmente dejamos de ser amienemigas" **_dijo el hada._**

"Eso supongo, amiga"

 _ **Ambas amigas se quedaron abrazándose, con la esperanza de que el futuro de ambas sea uno feliz.**_

* * *

Y con esta historia celebramos mi primer aniversario en Fanfiction (aunque mi aniversario paso hace unas semanas), y que mejor que con otra historia de Faybelle. En serio amo escribir sobre ella. Desafortunadamente pasara un tiempo hasta que haga otra historia protagonizada por ella, pero aún todo anda bien.

Como sea que les vaya bien y los leo luego.


End file.
